Lightning and Kisses
by Lunalira
Summary: It was raining heavily in Karakura, two friends stay at home chatting. A little accident happens, bringing pleasant consequences.


**_Lightning and Kisses_**

Orihime was at Uryu's place giving back some books he lent her a while back, they hadn't seen each other in weeks. They sat on the couch for hours watching T.V. together and chatting. As she was about to leave for her afternoon job it started to pour rain, so she took the opportunity to stay a while longer with Uryu. Truth is, she didn't really want to leave him just yet.

"Do you want anything, Inoue-san?" Ishida asked, suddenly breaking the silence that had fallen around them.

"Eh… A glass of water will be fine," Orihime replied, standing up from the couch.

Uryu calmly stood from the couch and walked past her towards the kitchen, she just followed him. The rain hadn't stopped, it tapped soundly against the ceiling and the windows, thunder could be heard in the distance.

He handed her the glass of water, telling her something about some new technique he had been developing over the past few weeks. She just smiled at him, listening carefully to everything he had to say, his voice warming her from head to toe.

Suddenly a flash of light lit up the kitchen, and two seconds later a strong reaping sound breaking the constant sound of the rain against the window. The lightning startled both of them; Orihime dropped the glass due to the shock, causing it to shatter all over the floor.

"Ah! I am so sorry!" she said, getting to her knees to somehow clean up the mess.

"Wait, Inoue-san! It's dang-" Uryu started to say but stopped mid-way through his sentence when he saw her again.

She had cut her hand with a large piece of glass; blood was running down her arm. She laughed it off and told him that everything was fine, and that she was sorry for both breaking the glass and staining the floor with her blood.

"No, it's not fine. You're hurt now," he said. "Come, I have a first aid kit around here."

Uryu found the kit and took some alcohol, cotton, and bandages. He carefully took Orihime's hand and they walked to the sink. He guided her hand to the tap and let the water run through her wound. She winced at the contact of cold water; he smiled at her and massaged her hand lightly to clean her up.

The contact started to awake something inside of Orihime, it was as if fire crackers began to explode all the way from her brain to her belly. She just stared wide-eyed at him, watching him work around the wound on her hand. Her eyes started to attentively follow his as he wrapped the bandage around her hand, and just like that it was all over.

Something weird grew inside of her while she was seeing him all focused. The way his eyebrows furrowed in concentration, the feeling of his cold touch on her skin… It was all torture. She didn't know what came to her, but she couldn't stand it anymore. It was as if her brain had a short-circuit. Suddenly, she put a hand behind Uryu's neck and pulled him closer, finishing the action with her lips on his. Yes, she, Inoue Orihime, stopped thinking for two seconds and that resulted on her kissing one of her closest friends, Ishida Uryu.

Uryu just stood there, eyes wide in shock, his lips barely moving. Orihime pulled away, an expression of horror appeared on her face, she brought a hand to her mouth embarrassed.

"Why did you do that?" Uryu asked breathless.

Orihime's face was all red, "Sorry," she said, "I am so, so, sorry! You just were so close to me and looked so cute while focused on my hand, and you smelt so nice and I just… I'm sorry, Ishida-kun!" She started to leave; she was halfway through the room when she felt Uryu's hand grabbing her elbow.

"Wait, don't. Let's do that again," he said, looking directly into her eyes.

"…Do what?" She said. Her brain was all a mushy mess, she wasn't even sure she heard him correctly.

"Kiss," a look of determination spread all over his face. "Let's kiss again."

A smile appeared on his lips; she sighed and smiled back, getting closer to him. Uryu slid one hand to the small of her back, and put the other on her cheek, guiding her close to him. She rested her hands on his chest as their lips were millimetres from one another.

When their lips finally met, Uryu moved the hand from her cheek to intertwine his fingers with her hair, massaging her scalp slightly. Orihime took it in her to deepen the kiss, and brushed her tongue against his lower lip shyly. At this action, Uryu drew Orihime even closer to him, tightening his hold on her, and opening his mouth to meet her tongue in hers.

They kissed long and hot for minutes, none of them daring to even change where they were standing as not to disturb the atmosphere that grew around them. His hands explored her body in ways he had only dreamt about, she pressed herself to him looking for a way to be even closer together. Orihime would have never imagined she would even feel this hot in her life, everything felt as if it were on fire, and she liked it.

Uryu pulled away, his chest going up and down fast with his ragged breathing; they were looking at each other right in the eyes, eyes that were filled with so many emotions. Orihime bit her lip and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the kitchen and towards the couch. They hadn't even reached it when Orihime threw her arms over his shoulders and kissed him again, this time deeper and more passionate.

She pulled the weight of her body on him, he took the hint and laid down on the couch, she just straddled him and continued on kissing him. His hands went straight to her thighs, massaging and caressing them in long and painfully slow movements. Uryu would have never imagined Orihime had this much fire and passion in her. Of course he knew she was loving and caring and all that, but feeling her hungry kisses and the way her body pressed and moved on top of him made his head spin and his pants tight.

Orihime pulled away and for a millisecond he was disappointed, but as soon as she pulled back, she reached for his neck, planting kisses all over it. Suddenly, she bit on his neck, then, soothed the area with her tongue. His breath hitched and he let out a low moan, this sole action almost sending him to the edge.

"Orihime," his voice was husky, his words came out as a sigh, "if we don't stop this now, things you might regret later could happen."

She looked at him directly in the eyes and blinked, "you've never called me Orihime before!" She giggled; his eyes grew wide and his cheeks even redder, turning his head avoiding her gaze.

"You silly," she continued. "If I didn't want something to happen I wouldn't be right here on top of you… _Kissing_ you," she gave him a warm smile.

Uryu shot his gaze back to her, staring right into her eyes with a shocked expression. He blinked and shook his head a little, then he smiled again, taking both of Orihime's cheeks in his hands, "you are so beautiful when you're all red and flustered," he said, pulling her closer and kissing her again.

* * *

 **Author's note** : I had a totally different story planned for this thing but ended up just making it a make out-centric story and I'm not even sorry (: I hope y'all enjoy it.


End file.
